Persona 3 And Persona 4: The Key of Light
by zatzachee
Summary: OC/?—; Dark Hour telah menghilang selama 3 tahun, apa yang terjadi bila Dark Hour kembali bersama Nyx? Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh SEES? Bagaimana bila para IT member juga terlibat? Siapa yang akan menjadi heroine kali ini? P3 and P4 Crossover. RnR, please. Hiatus for a while.


**A/N: Chi-ssu, minna~! Karena ane selalu mengharap lanjutan dari Persona 3: FES.. Makanya bikin ini cerita! Ngomong-ngomong, untuk MC P4, ane pake nama Seta Souji, yak~ males pake nama Yu Narukami :p Well, ini fic pertama ane, so~ map klo ada kekurangan di mana-mana…**

**Disclaimer: Bukan punya ane, peace ._.v kalo punya ane, Minato, Ryoji, ama Souji alias Yu bakal ane grepe-grepe ukhukhu~ -diinjek-**

**Warning: Rada OOC, humor jarang wkwk -_-**

**Summary: Dark Hour telah menghilang selama 3 tahun.. Namun apa yang terjadi bila Dark Hour kembali bersama Nyx Arcana? Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh SEES? Bagaimana bila para IT member juga terlibat? Siapakah yang akan menjadi heroine kali ini? P3 and P4 Crossover. RnR, please.**

**Persona 3 and Persona 4: The Key of Light**

_Bisikan masa lalu masih terngiang-ngiang di telingaku…_

_Memori yang terpecah menjadi beberapa bagian…_

_Aku ingin merangkainya, satu persatu…_

_Melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, dan mengetahui.. _

_Kebenaran yang berada dibalik memori itu…_

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Tokyo Train Station, 31 April 2012, 10.50 PM-**

Stasiun kereta Tokyo masih terlihat ramai meskipun telah larut malam. Terlihat beberapa orang berlalu-lalang di sekitar Stasiun. Suara kereta yang hampir berangkat menuju tujuan terdengar sayup-sayup namun kesannya tergesa-gesa.

"_Mohon perhatian terhadap para penumpang Kereta Api yang akan menuju ke Iwatodai. Shinkasen akan berangkat dalam waktu 2 menit. Saya ulangi, Shinkasen menuju Iwatodai akan berangkat dalam waktu 2 menit. Terima kasih dan selamat menikmati perjalanan anda.."_

Seorang gadis yang berusia 18 tahun, dengan kulit yang putih layaknya perempuan jepang umumnya, tinggi badan sekitar 170 cm—serta rambut hitam yang panjang dan sepasang mata berwarna merah pekat seperti darah itu berjalan perlahan mencari tempat duduk yang ia inginkan. Setelah menemukannya, ia duduk dan menghela napas dalam-dalam.

"Hah, untunglah aku tidak terlambat," ujarnya pelan sambil menghela napas dalam-dalam.

Shizuka Mochizuki—itulah nama gadis itu. Dia membuka tas ransel yang ia bawa sedari tadi, dan mengambil handphone-nya. Terlihat di handphone itu ada 1 pesan masuk. Dari Tama-chan, sahabat karibnya. Segera ia membuka pesan tersebut, dan membacanya.

'_Oiii, Shizu-tan~! Hehe, sorry aku baru mengirim pesan padamu sekarang~ abisnya, sibuk dengan latihan karate-ku sih, hehe. Oiya, kudengar dari Makoto-kun, katanya Shizu-tan dapat beasiswa untuk bersekolah di Gekkoukan High yang katanya sekolah elite itu kan? Wahhh..Hebat! Gak heran sih, Shizu-tan kan punya otak yang encer dan attitude yang sopan :3Okay, jangan lupakan aku, Reika, dan Makoto, ya! Kapan-kapan mainlah ke Tokyo! GANBATTE FOR YOUR FUTURE!_

_Tamaki Moriyama'_

Shizuka tersenyum melihat pesan teks yang dikirimkan Tama-chan, sahabatnya yang enerjik dan jago dalam karate itu. _'Tama-chan..aku akan selalu mengingatmu dan juga Reika dan Makoto-kun.. kaliam sahabatku yang baik..'_ Shizuka menyeka air mata yang keluar sedikit dari kelopak matanya. a memutuskan untuk membalas pesan itu nanti, dan menaruh kembali handphone-nya ke dalam tas.

Ia duduk terdiam, mencoba memejamkan matanya. Saat menoleh ke kiri, sepasang matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata berwarna keperakan milik seorang pemuda berambut yang modelnya seperti.. err.. mangkok.

'Sumimasen, bolehkah aku duduk di sebelahmu? Kebetulan tempat duduk di sebelahmu itu adalah tempat dudukku," Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut terrhadap Shizuka. Senyuman **yang mungkin bisa bikin cewek-cewek menjerit heboh dan nge-fly**. Sayangnya, efek samping dari senyuman pemuda itu tak berlaku pada Shizuka.

Shizuka menatap pemuda itu, lalu mengangguk. "Silahkan."

Pemuda itu tersenyum sekali lagi, lalu duduk di sebelah Shizuka. "Hei, namamu siapa?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Shizuka Mochizuki. Itu namaku," jawab Shizuka pelan.

"Oooh.. Salam kenal, Shizuka-san. Namaku Seta Souji. Senang bertemu denganmu." Balas pemuda yang ternyata bernama Souji itu. "Oh ya.. Ngomong-ngomong.., apa tujuanmu ke Iwatodai?"

"Aku mendapat beasiswa di sana, Gekkoukan High.. Dan aku akan tinggal di dormitory yang di sediakan oleh Kirijo Group,"

"Begitukah? Aku juga sama.. Dan beberapa temanku juga mendapatkan beasiswa. Padahal, 1-2 orang diantaranya lumayan bodoh."

"Heh? Itu aneh.. Kok, bisa?"

"Aku juga gak tau, sih. Tapi, biarlah.."

Shizuka menguap, kelopak matanya terasa berat karena ia sudah mulai mengantuk. "Souji-san, aku ingin tidur sebentar.. Uhm, tolong bangunkan aku jika telah sampai, ya?" Ia melirik pada arloji miliknya yang berwarna merah gelap.

Souji mengangguk. "Ya, tak apa-apa. Tidurlah jika Shizuka-san merasa mengantuk,"

"_Arigatou_, Souji-san.."

Shizuka memejamkan matanya, lalu beberapa menit kemudian ia telah tertidur dengan lelap. Souji mengamati wajah tidur itu. Wajah yang manis ketika tidur, bahkan lebih manis daripada perempuan yang ia kenal seperti Rise, Naoto, Yukiko, ataupun Chie.

'_Anak ini.. berbeda dari perempuan-perempuan yang pernah kukenal. Kalem, dan terlihat misterius, Tapi cantik.. Ekh! Aku kan sudah punya Rise.. apa-apaan, sih!'_ mendadak pipi Souji bersemu merah, dan dia menjitakkan kepalanya sendiri.

Souji memalingkan muka karena malu, lalu membuka MP4 Player-nya, memutuskan untuk tidak tidur dan mendengar lagu-lagu saja hingga kereta api sampai di tempat tujuan.

**-Velver Room, unknown time-**

…

…

Mata Shizuka perlahan terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Ia mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan misterius. Bau alkohol samara-samar tercium dari hidungnya. Ia mengamati ruangan sekitarnya. Ruangan berwarna velvet lembut, dengan suasana limosin mewah yang penuh dengan berbagai macam minuman alcohol. Di depannya terdapat seorang kakek-kakek yang berhidung panjang, yang sekilas mirip dengan pinokio. Serta 2 orang perempuan di sebelah kanan, yang satu berambut panjang bergelombang dengan bandana biru yang terlihat sedang memegang sebuah buku yang lumayan tebal, yang satu perempuan berambut bob dengan topi dan _dress_ yang berwarna biru. Dan seorang lelaki di sebelah kirinya yang memakai pakaian yang motif dan warnanya serupa dengan perempuan berambut bob itu, dan memakai topi yang sama pula.

Kakek-kakek itu tersenyum misterius ke Shizuka. "Selamat datang di velvet room, _young lady._ Perkenankan aku memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Igor.."

"Ini Margareth dan Elizabeth. Dan pemuda yang ini adalah Theodore. Mereka adalah penghuni velvet room sekaligus asistenku," Igor kembali tersenyum misterius, sambil mengeluarkan kartu tarot miliknya. Di susunnya satu persatu kartu itu di meja yang ada dihadapan Shizuka.

Shizuka tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya terdiam dan berpikir mengenai tempat misterius ini. Ia merasa yang ia alami adalah mimpi semata.

Rupanya Igor bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan Shizuka. "Ini bukan mimpi, anakku. Dan, hmmm.." Igor mengambil sebuah kartu tarot. "Kartu Death.. hm? Menarik.."

Shizuka akhirnya membuka suara. "A-apa maksud anda dengan kartu death? Apa saya akan mati?" suara Shizuka terdengar bergetar, sepertinya ia tidak paham apa yang di katakan Igor.

"Kartu Death tidak berarti kematian, anakku," Igor terkekeh-kekeh tak jelas. "Nampaknya kau akan menjalani takdir yang sama seperti para tamuku sebelumnya, eh? Menarik.. Kekuatanmu jauh lebih kuat dan luar biasa.." Igor kembali terkekeh-kekeh tak jelas, membuat Shizuka bingung.

'_Takdir? Apa maksud kakek-kakek itu..?'_ pikir Shizuka.

"Tenanglah anakku.. Semua akan kujelaskan, tapi aku tak bisa menahanmu terlalu lama.." Igor terdiam sebentar. "Tanda tanganilah kontrak ini," Igor menyerahkan sebuah buku misterius.

Shizuka membukanya, lalu membaca tulisan yang terdapat di dalamnya.

'_Shizuka Mochizuki,_

_Dengan menandatangani ini, kau telah memilih takdirmu._

_Kau tak akan bisa mengelak ini semua,_

_Ketika kau selesai menandatanganinya, petualanganmu akan di mulai..'_

'_Bunyi kontrak yang aneh! Haruskah aku menandatanganinya..?'_ Shizuka speechless, dan melirik ke arah Igor. Sepertinya kakek-kakek tua itu menunggu Shizuka menandatangani 'kontrak' aneh ini. Tanpa pikir panjang, Shizuka menandatanganinya.

Igor tersenyum menyeringai. "Khu khu.. Kau telah memilih jalanmu, anakku."

Theodore mendekat pada Shizuka dan memberikan sebuah kunci. Kunci dengan warna yang sama dengan ruangan tempat ia berada sekarang, dan memiliki bentuk yang aneh. "Bawalah kunci ini, Shizuka-sama, maka anda bisa ke sini kapan saja."

"Dan juga ini, senjata untuk anda," Elizabeth memerikan Shizuka sepasang pisau kembar, berwarna keperakan, dengan hiasan permata-permata yang tampak berkilauan jika diterpa cahaya. "_Kagami no Onihime_.. Inilah nama senjata ini.. Jagalah baik-baik senjata ini, Shizuka-sama."

Shizuka menerima senjata serta kunci velvet itu. Ia memerhatikan senjata yang ia pegang dengan rinci. "_Kagami no.. Onihime_? Cermin sang putri iblis..?"

"Menurut informasi yang kupunya," Margareth mengambil sebuah buku yang tebalnya luar biasa, dan mencari-cari halaman yang memuat informasi mengenai sepasang pisau kembar itu. "_Kagami no Onihime_ dulunya adalah senjata yang di pakai oleh seorang pertarung beratus-ratus tahun lalu. Konon, senjata ini memiliki kekuatan misterius, yang sama kuatnya dengan kekuatan iblis,"

"Kekuatan Iblis..? Akh, T-tunggu! Sebelumnya.. Apa maksud anda dengan 'takdir yang sama seperti para tamu anda sebelumnya'? Takdir macam apa yang anda maksud?" Tanya Shizuka penasaran, dan memberi sedikit tekanan pada kata 'takdir'.

Igor terdiam, lalu menatap lurus Shizuka. "Ingatlah, anakku..Waktu akan menjawab semuanya, perlahan lahan.. Khu khu.."

"I-Igor-san! Masih banyak yang harus kutanya—" Sebelum Shizuka menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba seluruh pemandangan yang ia lihat menjadi putih cemerlang…

**-Back to the Train, 31 March 2012 11.58 PM-**

"…ka, Shizuka-san!"

Shizuka tersentar dari tidurnya, lalu terkejut. "Hah?"

"Sori kalo ngagetin, tapi kita sudah sampai di Iwatodai," kata Souji sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hampir tengah malam.. Kita harus bergegas, atau si ratu salju akan meng-execute kita.." Souji terlihat sweatdropped.

"R-ratu Salju?" Shizuka mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kau tahu, Kirijo Mitsuru, pemilik Gekkoukan High sekaligus Kiriji Corp yang masih muda.. Kudengar dia sangat mengerikan," kembali Souji terlihat sweatdropped. "Ah, lebih baik kita harus bergegas.. Ayo!" Souji menggandeng tangan Shizuka, dan berlari menuju keluar kereta.

"T-tunggu! Kau terlalu cepaaaat, Souji-san..!" Shizuka nge-blush dan terlihat kikuk ketika digandeng tangannya oleh Souji. _'Eh, tunggu.. perasaanku jadi gak enak, ya? Seakan ada sesuatu yang mengerikan akan terjadi.. Ah..'_

**11 : 59 : 55**

**11 : 59 : 56**

**11 : 59 : 57**

**11 : 59 : 58**

**11 : 59 : 59**

'**BZZZZZZT!'**

Ekspresi kaget terlihat di muka Souji dan Shizuka. Mendadak lampu, listrik, dan mesin mati. Langit tampak berwarna kehijau-hijaunan. Bulan purnama tampak mengerikan dan rasanya dekat sekali, seakan mau jatuh. Darah segar dan lumpur di mana-mana. Orang-orang yang berada di luar stasiun, berubah menjadi peti mati atau lumpur yang menjijikkan.

"A.. Apa ini..?" Shizuka menatap pemandangan sekelilingnya dengan perasaan jijik.

Souji sendiri tak kalah kaget. "I-Ini pasti perbuatan orang iseng.." Raut mukanya terlihat shock bercampur panic.

"Tidak, kurasa tidak." Kata Shizuka.

"Eh?"

"Kurasa.. Kita harus cepat pergi. Atau bahaya akan mengintai.. Kurasa."

"Kau benar, Shizuka-san. Ayo!" Souji kembali menggandeng tangan Shizuka yang dingiiin.. seperti es. "Kau punya peta menuju Dormitory?"

"Ya," Shizuka mengeluarkan sebuah kertas kecil dari kantongnya.

"Kita ikuti saja arahnya sesuai yang tertera di sini.. Cepat!" Souji dan Shizuka berlari dengan kecepatan penuh.

**-In front of Iwatodai Dormitory-**

"Ini ya.. Kita sudah sampai.." kata Souji terengah-engah.

"I-Iya.." Shizuka mengangguk,

""Ayo, masuk." Souji melangkah ke pintu dan membukanya.

'KRRIEEEETTT..'

Ternyata, suasana di dalam dormitory pun tak kalah mengerikan. Gelap gulita. Bercak-bercak darah dan lumpur masih ada di dalam dormitory.

"Heh.. Ini aneh.." gumam Souji.

"Sepi. Apa semuanya sudah tidur?" Tanya Shizuka kepada Souji.

"Entahlah," Souji mengangkat bahu. "Tapi ada baiknya kalau kita—"

'SREK!'

"Siapa itu di sana? Apa kalian musuh?" terdengar jelas suara seorang perempuan dari arah menuju tangga ke lantai 2.

'_Kh.. Ada apa lagi ini?'_ Souji berkeringat dingin. "Shizuka-san! berlindunglah di belakangku!" tangan kanan Souji mengisyaratkan agar Shizuka mundur di belakangnya.

Shizuka menurut, lalu berdiri di belakang Souji. Sejujurnya, dia sendiri tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang terjadi. Takdir.. Kontrak.. Dan pemandangan aneh yang ia saksikan saat menuju dormitory.. Semuanya berputar-putar di kepalanya, membuat kepalanya sakit.

Langkah kaki itu semakin dekat. Sepertinya perempuan itu akan menyerang Souji dan Shizuka. Souji sendiri bisa merasakan, sekitar 10 orang atau lebih berada di sekitarnya. Namun, saking gelapnya, ia tidak bisa melihat situasi di sekelilingnya. Sedangkan Shizuka hanya memejamkan matanya, ia mulai gelisah..

"Takeba! Biar aku saja yang mengurusi 'makhluk pengganggu' ini!" suara seorang pemuda terdengar seperti hendak menahan si perempuan.

"Tak apa-apa! Bersiaplahlah, hei mahkluk sialan!" terdengar suara senjata yang diambil dengan terburu-buru, nampaknya ia akan menyerang Souji dan Shizuka dengan sebuah senjata 'misterius'. Person—"

"Yukari-chan, tunggu!" kali terdengar suara perempuan lagi, namun berbeda. "Mereka bukan musuh, mereka.." belum selesai perempuan itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba..

'BZZZIIITTT!'

Tiba-tiba, lampu serta listrik di dalam dormitory menyala. Sesosok perempuan berambut _brunette_, dengar _choker_ di lehernya dan sweater pink yang lembut terlihat di depan Souji dan Shizuka.

"E-eh? Bukan musuh..? Mereka ini kan.." ujarnya perempuan brunette itu bingung.

Seorang pemuda berambut putih yang memakai _vest_ warna merah, dan mengenakan _brass knuckle_ di kedua tangannya muncul di sebelah perempuan brunette itu. "Syukurlah kau tidak menyerang mereka, Takeba,"

"T-Tunggu!" Shizuka mengangkat tangannya ke atas. "Kenapa kalian menyerang kami?"

Perempuan brunette dan pemuda berambut putih itu terlihat bingung untuk memberikan jawabannya. "Etto.." kata si perempuan brunetter. "Kami—"

"Daripada itu," tiba-tiba terdengar suara perempuan yang berasal dari tangga. "Aku tak menyangka kalian akan terlambat sekali."

Seorang perempuan berambut merah bergelombang, terlihat berjalan menuju tempat Shizuka dan Souji berdiri.

"Kalian pasti Seta Souji dan Shizuka Mochizuki, perkenankan aku memperkenalkan diri. Aku Mitsuru Kirijo, pemimpin Kirijo Corp dan sekolah kalian, Gekkoukan High," kata perempuan berambut merah yang ternyata adalah Mitsuru Kirijo. "Ini Yukari Takeba dan Akihiko Sanada.. Mereka adalah mahasiswa yang akal tinggal seatap dengan kalian.. dan, hmm? Mengapa kalian sangat terlambat? Padahal yang lainnya sudah tiba terlebih dahulu."

"Heh?" ujar Souji dan Shizuka bersamaan. Namun, mata Souji menemukan segerombolan orang yang tak asing baginya_. 'Bukannya mereka itu..?'_

"Oiii, partner!" seorang pemuda yang model rambutnya kayak landak **–ditusuk-** melambaikan tangannya ke arah Souji,

"Souji-kun!" Perempuan berambut bob yang gayanya mirip Bruce Lee itu tersenyum lebuarr.

"Uhm.. Seta-kun..!" Perempuan dengan rambut hitam panjang yang mengenakan bandana merah terlihat malu-malu dan nge_-blush._

"My lovely senpaiii~!" Kali ini seorang perempuan berkuncir-dua berlari ke arah Souji dan memeluknya.

"Souji-senpai!" Perempuan yang berpakaian seperti laki-laki tersenyum lembut.

"Senpai!" Seorang lelaki yang gayanya kayak preman pasar **-ditabok- **menyapa Souji.

"SENSEEEI~!" Laki-laki dengan rambut blonde dan mata warna biru layaknya bule-bule di TV berteriak kencang.

Souji sweatdropped sampai dehidrasi. "M-minna.."

Shizuka mengernyitkan alisnya dan menoleh ke Souji. "Mereka itu teman-temanmu?"

"Ya," Souji tersenyum tipis.

Mitsuru terbatuk pelan. "Maaf mengganggu momen indah ini, tapi aku perlu menginterogasi kalian.." Mata Mitsuru terlihat tajam dan mengerikan, membuat Souji dan Shizuka terpaku seakan terkena sihir Medusa.

"G-gawat.. Seperti inlah yang kumaksud, Shizuka-san," Souji menunduk pasrah, kayak mau dicabut aha nyawanya. "Pasrah aja, deh.."

Shizuka hanya sweatdropped, lalu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. _'Yah.. Jadi inilah permulaannya…' _gumamnya dalam hati.

-To Be Continued-

A/N: Akh! Chapter 1 selesai! Yosh! Kayaknya banyak Souji x Shizuka ya.. hahaha **–dicekek Souji FC- **Chapter 2 nanti, kuusahakan updetnya cepet. Doain aja supaya laptop ane gak lola lagi.. -_- Ada kripik alias saran? Kasih tau yaa! Dan jangan lupa RnR, minna~


End file.
